icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1966 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
(1st title) Denver‡ | TitleCount = 5th | Coach = Amo Bessone (1st title) Murray Armstrong | CoachCount = 5th | MVP = | MVPTeam = | Attendance = | prevseason_year = 1965 | prevseason_link = 1965 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 1967 | nextseason_link = 1967 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 1966 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 7th conference playoff in league history. The tournament was played between March 3 and March 5, 1966. All games were played at home team campus sites. By being declared as co-champions, both Michigan State and Denver were invited to participate in the 1966 NCAA University Division Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Though not official designations, Michigan State is considered as the East Regional Champion† and Denver as the West Regional Champion‡. Format All eight teams in the WCHA were eligible for the tournament. In the first round the schools were matched up based upon regional location, having the schools closest to one another play a single game with the winners advancing to the second round. The two Colorado schools (Colorado College and Denver) met in one match, leaving North Dakota to play their closest geographic rival Minnesota. With the Gophers occupied Minnesota-Duluth's next closest opponent was Michigan Tech, leaving Michigan and Michigan State as the pair in the final First Round game. This format was to be used for the following season as well with each team in the first round matches serving as the home team once. Denver was the only higher seed to play a road game in the first round but was guaranteed to be the home team the following season. After the first round the two eastern-most remaining teams met in the home venues of Michigan Tech (Dee Stadium) while the two western-most schools met at Denver's home building (DU Arena). In the second round the first and fourth seeds and the second and third seeds were matched with the winners being declared as co-conference tournament champions. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PCT = Winning Percentage; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket Eastern Teams advanced to one final while western teams advanced to the other Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First Round (1) Michigan Tech vs. (8) Minnesota-Duluth (2) North Dakota vs. (3) Minnesota (4) Denver vs. (7) Colorado College (5) Michigan vs. (6) Michigan State Second Round (1) Michigan Tech vs. (6) Michigan State (2) North Dakota vs. (4) Denver Tournament awards None See also *Western Collegiate Hockey Association men's champions References External links *WCHA.com *1965–66 WCHA Standings *1965–66 NCAA Standings *2013–14 Colorado College Tigers Media Guide *2013–14 Denver Pioneers Media Guide *2013–14 Michigan Wolverines Media Guide; Through the Years *2013–14 Michigan State Spartans Media Guide; Section 5 *2013–14 Minnesota Golden Gophers Media Guide *2012–13 Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs Media Guide *2013–14 North Dakota Hockey Media Guide Category:WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Wcha Men's Ice Hockey Tournament